Maestru Doll
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: Sequel to Black Bird. Peace seems to have finally been restored, but it doesn't quite seem so when the school festival begins. Students suddenly disappear, and strange and dangerous people attack the school and its inhabitants. Who is the ring master behind all of this? How does this all connect to Ichigo and Grimmjow's past life?


**AN: I'm so sorry for not being able to upload a chapter or story for so long! We've had testing and tons of projects and essays due as well…. In any case, I'm still alive and writing fanfiction! Today I decided to finally give you all the first chapter of the sequel to **_**Black Bird**_**! Enjoy and thank you for patiently waiting! Please do excuse the crappy Google Translation, but I really wanted to add a different language to give my story a bit more definition. The english translations are at the end of the chapter. **

**Full summary: It has been two years since the Tsukishira incident, and now Ichigo and the team are in their last year of high school. The peace however, has been disrupted when mysterious disappearances of students occur during the school festival. An odd man known as "The Puppet Master" comes to the school as part of the entertainment. But it seems there is much more going on behind the scenes. Suddenly the appearance of what seems like arrancars and other worldly beings are attacking the school and its inhabitants. What could this person be after? Join our young group and watch as truth unravels itself as the pendulum swings slowly.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, possible smut, OOC, swearing, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Mysterious Disappearances

Vibrant colors of various types decorated the classrooms, streamers, banners, and bustling students running around to each classroom to see what that class had planned for the festival. Class 2-1 was doing a butler-with-glasses theme, while class 3-6 was doing a neko-maid café. Ichigo breathed a deep sigh and leaned against the wall, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his hand. He had been running around every class to make sure everything was in order, and helping out the booths that were quite busy. Grimmjow was outside with the sports team to promote some events, so his plate was full too. And it was only the second day of the festival, and it would stretch onto until Friday as well. It seemed he couldn't ever get some alone time with him anymore, ever since he became a senior. His mind flooded with various times and scenarios where Grimmjow and he had to relieve themselves of their "pent-up sexual frustration" on campus, and he blushed deeply despite done so much embarrassing things already.

"Hey, did you hear? Some people from Takada's booth mysteriously disappeared yesterday." Ichigo looked up to see two girls from the takoyaki (1) stand taking a break near where he was. Both of them wore worried expressions, and the one with short chocolate-brown hair spoke up.

"Are you sure? Umi and Takano were both way too busy with the stand yesterday to have ever left! You shouldn't just trust any random rumors!" She chastised her friend. The other one shook her head vigorously.

"I'm serious! They didn't come to school today, and when I called their family, they all said they had no idea where they were! They had called the police and they ended up with nothing!" The brunette's eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Oh my god… Does the principal know about this?" Her friend nodded, and they both murmured something else Ichigo couldn't hear, and they left. Staring after them, his gaze narrowed.

_Students disappearing? Something doesn't sound right. I'll have to tell Grimmjow and the others about this. It might have to connect to the odd feeling I've been getting since the beginning of the festival. And it might be connected with that weird guy we met a week ago._

"…_..You'll be a good candidate." The girl, Maria, had said, and it sent chills down Ichigo's spine. She didn't appear to be Japanese, nor a foreigner. She seemed ethereal, with her long, glossy silver hair and exotic eyes, she seemed like a doll come to life. What had she meant when she said that? A candidate for what? _Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, and the familiar crushing presence of a very strong spiritual energy pushed down upon the school. Ichigo's eyes widened, and he pushed himself from the wall and dashed down the hallway, ignoring the frightened screams of the students, and running straight outside towards where Grimmjow was. Grimmjow stood in his spirit form, sword in hand and looking around for the source of this spirit energy. He spotted Ichigo running towards him.

"Grimmjow! Are all the students safe inside?" Grimmjow nodded, and Ichigo's shoulders sagged in relief. Taking a taking out his substitute soul-reaper pass, he pressed it against his chest and his spirit form and human body separated. The reiatsu suddenly lightened up considerably, and they both heard a dramatic annoyed sigh.

"_Mea, nu a informat din noi care ne-ar avea compania. Cum supărătoare. Eu chiar nu am vrut sa aşternut acest loc cu cadavre._" (2) Turning sharply around, they both saw a midnight-blue cloaked figure. On the chest area of the cloak had a silver-crescent moon, and another smaller one inside of it. A gloved-hand came up from the cloak, and they both got ready into their battle stances, glares set in place, amber-brown and lighting-blue orbs glowing. Flipping the hood back, chopped-burgundy spilled out, a long curl of hair shadowing the right-side of her face, and narrowed merlot-shaded eyes regarded them with disgust. She had deathly-pale skin, and her lips that were pulled into a frown were a bright crimson. Yet another that seemed like a doll that had come to life.

"Who the hell are you? Are you the reason for this reiatsu?" Grimmjow barked, taking a bold step forward towards the unknown enemy. Her eyes sharply glared at Grimmjow with disgust, and she snorted and flipped her hair dramatically.

"_Nu vei auzi acest Maribel umane,? Acest om de fapt, îndrăzneşte să-mi vorbească într-un mod grosolan. Eu pot vedea de ce maestrul pare atat de dezgustat şi plin de ură faţă de ei. Care sunt ordinele domniei sale?_" (3) She spoke once again in that odd language. And to Ichigo, her tone sounded especially annoyed and disgusted, like she was talking about a slaughtered animal or rotten garbage. But then, Ichigo picked up the sound of rustling, and turning sharply around, he found another one in the same attire as the first woman, standing atop of one of the poles that held up the banners. This one seemed to want to remain hidden, and just nodded in comprehension. The burgundy-haired woman glared at the cloaked figure and gritted her teeth.

"... _Hmph. De ce nu va vorbi vreodată Maribel? Chiar comandantul vă laudă de vocea ta legendar care a fost trecut în linia genealogică dvs. de familie timp de secole. Una care ar putea aduce, fie anihilarea completă şi totală a acestei lumi, sau de a aduce mereu pace durabilă. Utilizaţi această putere care a fost dat de tine! Arată-mi că eşti demn de a fi locotenent domniei sale!_" (4) They were dumbfounded to find the woman lecturing or commanding her to do something. The cloaked figure looked up slightly, and tilted its head to the side. Melodious chuckled filled the air, and it drifted around lightly, having the smallest hints of sensuality and playfulness in it. Both men were mesmerized by the beautiful sound coming from the cloaked figure, that they didn't notice the woman with burgundy hair appear behind them, a large obsidian battle axe gripped tightly in her hands. Her crimson lips turned into a deadly grin, and she raised it in the air, dark red and purple reiatsu began to swirl around it.

"_Die şi gunoi pieri, prostie umana!_" (5) She exclaimed with boasting laughter, swinging it down madly. The swirling red and purple reiatsu had extended the blade of the axe, and went down quickly.

_CLANG!_

Sparks flew as the axe connected with Ichigo's brand-new shikai form of Zangetsu. Her eyes widened, amber-brown eyes staring right back into her own merlot-shaded ones. Then they narrowed, and she retreated backwards, Ichigo raising his sword, and bright blue reiatsu began to swirl around it.

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo calmly, and swung Zangetsu down, a humongous bright blue crescent-shaped reiatsu attack flying towards the enemy. Her merlot eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream, but was engulfed by the attack before she could. The Getsuga Tensho dissipated, and there was nothing left in its wake. Ichigo turned around to see how Grimmjow was holding up, and suddenly red and purple reiatsu _slammed_ into his right-side, knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing into one of the poles that held up the banner. Blood splattered onto the ground as he coughed up copious amounts of it, and he grasped onto the pole like drowning man would do with a life-preserver, trying to stay standing. He looked up through his blood-matted hair to see the burgundy-haired woman standing in mid-air, her coat half disintegrated from his previous attack, but other than that she remained uninjured. She glared haughtily at him, and pointed her axe directly at him.

"_Bucată dezgustătoare de gunoi! Ai îndrăzni să mă atace? Eu ar fi trebuit să te omoare de la început! Voi—_" (6) She screeched as her eyes turned darker red, and the same colored reiatsu formed yet again around her axe.

"_Ce crezi că faci, Isabella?_" (7) A deep, ominous voice resounded behind Isabella. Her eyes widened, and she spun around, a tall figure in the same cloak stood, with the hood down, to reveal a young man with lightly-tanned skin, narrowed chestnut-brown eyes, and cocoa-brown spiky hair, a long-ponytail resting on his left shoulder.

"_... Prostule. Nu aveţi idee ce a fost pe cale să facă? Dacă omori pe acest băiat, maestrul va chinui cu siguranţă el însuşi. Ordinele sale erau de a investiga, de a nu lua măsuri. Veţi fi cu siguranţă pedepsiţi, odată ce vom reveni, pentru rani posesiunile de masterat._" (8) Isabella took a moment to reconsider, giving a once-over at Ichigo, who had stopped coughing up blood, but barely could stand. She sneered, before turning away and with the flick of wrist, her axe turned into black dust, entering her opened up palm. She snapped her fingers and the sky suddenly ripped apart, like the portal the arrancars used, and she stepped through it. The man looked over at the other cloaked person, who stood over an unconscious Grimmjow.

"Maribel. Let's go." The cloaked figure nodded, disappeared, reappearing next to the man in a flash, and stepped inside the portal. Ichigo stood shocked, hearing the man speak near-to-perfect Japanese. He mustered up enough strength and stood on his own, sword raised.

"Who are you people?" Ichigo screamed, vision blurring in and out. The man directed his attention to him, and bowed.

"We are the _Lunile gemene ale Solar Eclipse. _The master will be very pleased to see you again, Kurosaki Ichigo." Amber-brown eyes widening, Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but the man stepped through the portal, and it closed right behind him. Ichigo shook himself out of his shock and ran over to Grimmjow, clutching his bleeding side tightly. He made his way over and kneeled down.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Wake up, it's me, Ichigo! Grimmjow, wake up!" Ichigo cradled Grimmjow's head onto his lap, and his eyes widened when he felt something sticky on his hands. He lifted them up to see them covered in dark red, crimson blood. Grimmjow had taken a hard blow to the head by the enemy, and it completely knocked him out cold. This was _Grimmjow _he was talking about, someone who could take blows like no one's business, but this person had to be ridiculously strong to have taken Grimmjow down in one blow. He heard running and people shouting Grimmjow and his name. He looked up to see Uryu and Orihime running up to them.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you all right? Oh my goodness, there's so much blood! What happened?" Orihime fussed over them before releasing her Santen Kisshun over both of them.

"I don't know exactly. I sensed a huge spiritual pressure, and I ran outside to check it out, and Grimmjow was there with me. We were suddenly confronted by these odd people who just started attacking us, and they all spoke in some odd language. It looked like someone ordered them to come here. That's pretty much all I can tell you." Ichigo explained, Uryu and Orihime looking at each other worriedly.

"We'll have to tell Urahara about this." Both Ichigo and Orihime nodded, worried frowns set in place. Grimmjow remained unconscious in Ichigo's lap, but at least the bleeding had stopped. Ichigo stared worriedly at him, and lightly petted his soft hair.

"….Grimmjow." Ichigo slowly said, and lifted Grimmjow's head towards his head and cradled it softly. He shut his eyes, the words repeating in his head over and over again.

_The master will be very pleased to see you again, Kurosaki Ichigo._

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnd cut! :3 *takes a deep breath* Wooh, so glad I finally got that done. Thank you for reading the first chapter, and please absolutely definitely REVIEW please! :D Reviews make the world go round. Anyone who guesses what kind of language it is and gets it right gets a cookie. :3**

**Translation Notes:**

**(1) Takoyaki is a spherical, fried or baked dumpling made from batter, octopus, gari, konnyaku, and scallions. **

**(2) My, my. The master did not inform of us that we would have company. How troublesome. I really didn't want to litter this place with corpses.**

**(3) Do you hear this human, Maribel? This human actually dares to speak to me in such an unmannerly way. I can see why the master seems so disgusted and hateful towards them. What are his lordship's orders?**

**(4)...Hmph. Why won't you ever speak Maribel? Even the master praises you of your beautiful voice. The legendary voice that has been passed down in your bloodline of family for centuries. One that could either bring complete and utter annihilation of this world, or bring ever-lasting peace. Use this power that has been given to you! Show me that you are worthy to be his lordship's lieutenant!**

**(5) Die and perish, foolish human trash!**

**(6) Disgusting piece of trash! You dare to attack me? I should have killed you off from the very start! I'll—**

**(7) What do you think you're doing, Isabella?**

**(8)...You fool. Do you have any idea what you were about to do? If you kill this boy, the master will surely torment you himself. His orders were to investigate, not to take action. You'll surely be punished once we return, for hurting master's possessions.**

**(9) Twin Moons of the Solar Eclipse**


End file.
